I Never Knew
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: This is when Rose asks Adrian about the Mana but things take a different turn! Big twist then even BIGGER twist near the end! R&R I'm bad at summaries but has a load of Adrian in it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This starts off when Rose starts asking Adrian about the Mana but soon takes a turn for the best and Adrian ends up a lucky man! Unexpected twist at the end!**

**I still need my lemons peeps!! And your favourite moments!! Look at my profile for info!**

**Disclaimer – Richelle Mead owns everything except the story line and extra characters!**

Chapter 1

Adrian POV

I saw Rose as she was walking back toward the commons. She looked deep in thought but this was important so stuff it. "Rose!" I shouted at her. I was half tempted to wave a frantic hand but refrained from doing so.

She looked directly at me, surprise and annoyance all over her face. I ran straight off the pavement and directly toward her. My jeans were getting really wet but I needed to talk to Rose. Hmm...maybe I should have been more careful with my jeans, they were really expensive.

My mind rambling got cut off when Rose's mouth opened into a smart smirk and said, "Did you just call me 'Rose'? And not 'little dhampir'? I don't think that's ever happened." she complained at me. I thought she hated me calling her little dhampir, but I just rolled with it.

"'It happens all the time," I said as I caught up to her. We walked into the commons to get away from all the slush and cold – well I did, I think she did because that's where she was headed. Urgh! I'm rambling again...

"Where's your better half?" I asked. This was why I needed to talk to her. She did look kind of annoyed and shocked I was being so brusque. Maybe she liked my charms more than she let on! I might just have a chance with her!

"Christian?" she asked. Rose was obviously deeply confused as she seemed to have two better halves at the moment. I, however, meant her pretty little blonde sidekick.

"No, Lissa. You can tell me where she is, right?" A slightly hurt look spread across her face, and I realized that that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Argh! Not my day today, huh?

"Yeah, I can tell you because it's last period, and she's in class like everyone else. You keep forgetting that for the rest of us, this is a school." she was really annoyed with me so I tried to charm her round with my disappointed face. I was actually quite happy on the inside that she sounded so upset that I didn't want to harass her. This girl just kept surprising me.

I supposed that I should tell her I didn't want to fool around with Lissa because I was in love with her but I didn't give her that satisfaction. I simply said, "I found more case files I wanted to talk to her about, more super-compulsion stuff."

Rose's mouth flip-flopped. "Whoa, you've been doing something productive? I'm impressed." that actually hurt that she thought I couldn't do anything good. Mental Note: Show Rose that I am clever, and awesome boy friend material!

I needed a good come-back though so I retaliated and said, "You're one to talk. Especially considering your whole existence here revolves around beating people up. You dhampirs are uncivilised – but then, that's why we love you." My anger had been subsiding through the speech so I had to add on that I still loved her.

"Actually, we aren't the only ones doing beatings lately." I felt one of my brows go up and Rose looked at me like I should know something that I really didn't. My face must have portrayed that I didn't have a clue about what she was saying because she added, "Does the word _Mana _mean anything to you?"

I was kind of taken aback – no dhampirs were ment to know about that. I lent against the wall though, pulling out a cigarette. Rose's face was filled with revolt, she really hated all my bad habits. She called them 'Disgusting'.

"You're inside the school," she said, her voice laced with repulsion. She really didn't like my habits. That was not a good mark for me on the 'Why Rose should go out with Adrian' list I had in my head.

"What - oh, right." I sighed as I put my cigarettes back in my pocket, just so Rose knew that I listened to what she said even if I didn't want to do it. I was _SO_ whipped! To change the conversation because she was giving me a dirty look I said nervously, "Don't half of you study Romanian here? It means 'hand'."

"I study English here." she said trying to suppress a sigh but failing miserably.

I was genuinely interested in what she knew and why she wanted to know about this crappy group – not that it meant anything to me. All these stuck up Royals called themselves the _Mana _thinking that they sounded all hard and like their Dad's that were in the real _Mana. _God, it was so stupid! "Why the interest in the translation?"

Rose confirmed all my thoughts when she said, "I don't know. I think I got it wrong. It had some connection to this thing that's been going on with these Royals." She sounded really disappointed, like she had just been let down.

I felt my impassive face slip as she said that and knew that my face showed I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Oh, Lord. Not that! Are they really doing that here too?"

Now Rose looked like she had just seen me strip off and lap dance one of the Guardians with the look she was giving me. She did also look kind of like she thought I was suspicious which was ridiculous. I would never get involved with those royal muppets.

"Doing what?" she asked. She eyed me up and down. It would have been pretty sexy and a turn-on if she didn't think that I was guilty to some fraud and she was interrogating me.

"The Mana. The Hand. Its this stupid secret society that pops up at schools. We had a chapter of it back at Alder. Its mostly a bunch of royals getting together and having secret meetings to talk about how much better they are than everyone else." I really hated talking about this stuck-up group. Why couldn't Rose let it go?

"That's it, then," she said. Obviously immensely pleased she had finally gotten the answer to her problems. "That's Jesse and Ralf's little group – the one they tried to get Christian to join." She actually sounded excited. I really couldn't work out why because it was only a group of royals she was talking about. Rose hated royals – except Lissa – maybe that's why she hates me. If I disowned my family, would Rose accept me?

Just then, Rose's words sunk in. I laughed in spite of myself, "Him? They must have been desperate – and I don't mean that as a slam against Christian. He's just not really the type to get into that kind of thing." I added the end bit on about Christian because I really didn't want Rose to kill me and I had heard she got really protective of her charges.

She didn't seem to take offence though. "Yeah, well, he turned them down pretty hard. What's the point of this secret society exactly?" Argh! Here we go! I knew it would end up like this.

I simply shrugged and said as vaguely as I could, "The same as any other. Its a way to make people feel better about themselves. Everyone likes feeling special. Being part of an elite group is a way to do that." As soon as the words had left my mouth, I knew I had dropped myself in it. I knew the next words that would come out of her mouth. Why did I have to be so stupid and let stuff slip like that?

"But you weren't part of it?" She seemed genuinely concerned that I was part of some group that she couldn't get in on; maybe she was just concerned for me, which would be nice, wouldn't it?

I mentally rolled my eyes and thought of the most cockiest thing I could, "No need. I already know I'm special."

Rose didn't even dignify a response to that so I let it slip. "Jesse and Ralf made it sound like royals had to stick together because of all all the controversies that are going on – about fighting and guardians and all that. They made it sound like they could do something about it."

I sighed, of course that retard royal, Jesse, thought he could do something. That shows how young and stupidly naive Jesse is. "Not at this age, mostly all they can do is talk. When they get older, Mana members sometimes cut deals for each other and still have secret meetings."

Rose seemed really confused about this. All she was used to was fighting – I really don't think that she got Moroi politics but I could teach her if only she got over Dimitri. "That's it then? They're just hanging out and talking to hear themselves talk?"

That made me think into it further, I felt my brow furrow . I really hadn't gone into this much detail about the Mana before and I had to drag up bits of memory that I had buried and hoped never to see again, "Well, yes, of course they're doing lots of that. But I mean, whenever these little chapters form, there's usually something specific they want to do in secret. Each groups kind of different that way, so this one's probably got some plan or scheme or whatever."

Rose looked like she was thinking about what I said; I didn't like to think about what Jesse and Ralf were up to. They were really a piece of work. Rose seemed to be thinking the same.

What she said next though really surprised me, "You know a lot for someone who wasn't in it."

She had _not_ just gone there! I had a really messed up family so I just stuck around other people a lot. She was staring at me intently, obviously studying my reaction.

I decided to tell her though, what was the point in holding back now? "My dad was. He never talks much about it – hence the secret part – but I picked up things, and then I heard about it while I was at school."

She leaned against the wall, aiming to look casual but I saw her aura. She was really concerned about what I had told her and really nervous about what she was thinking about. I wished I could read her mind like she could Lissa's. Talking about Lissa – where was she? I hadn't actually gotten that out of Rose yet! I wanted to shake my head, really, did memory impairment have to occur _every_ time I ran into Rose?

Rose was really playing me at the moment; I enjoyed my time with her however, so I couldn't really complain. Could I?

**Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Adrian POV_

_ She leaned against the wall, aiming to look casual but I saw her aura. She was really concerned about what I had told her and really nervous about what she was thinking about. I wished I could read her mind like she could Lissa's. Talking about Lissa – where was she? I hadn't actually gotten that out of Rose yet!_

_ Rose was really playing me at the moment, I enjoyed my time with her however, so I couldn't really complain. Could I?_

Adrian POV

"Did you hear anything about them beating up people? There are at least four Moroi I know of who were attacked, and they won't talk about it." Okay, that confused me. What royal goes round beating people up? That's a getting your hands dirty type job, not exactly royal tradition.

"Who? Like non-royals?" that was the only response I could think of. Royals putting non-royals down, something like that. Some of them especially liked doing that. Specifically the ones in the Mana.

What Rose said next ruined that theory, "No, other royals." _WHAT!?_ I'm sorry...what royals beat up other royals for no reason then the victims who got hurt wont tell anyone? Something's going on...

"That doesn't make any sense. The whole point of it is for the elite royals to band together and protect themselves from any unwanted change. Unless, perhaps, they're going after royals who refuse to join, or are supporting non-royals." that makes sense! I surprise myself sometimes! Go Me! I just thought of a great logical answer to a very important question. Perhaps I impressed Rose in the process?

I was still basking in my wonderfulness when Rose said, "Maybe, but one of them was Jesse's brother, and Jesse seems to be a founding member. It seems like he'd have to make the cut. And they didn't do anything when Christian refused." Damn. Why did she have to put me down all the time?

I decided I was ending this conversation; I spread my hands wide and said, "Even I don't know everything, and like I said, this one's got their own little agenda they're keeping hidden. Why do you care so much anyway?" Now, what a conversation change that was! Let's see how she'd take to me turning it back on her.

"Because it isn't right, the people I saw were in a bad shape. If some group's going around and ganging up on victims, they need to be stopped."

I couldn't help but laugh at her complete determination to save everyone. I played with her hair while I said, "You cant save everyone, though God knows you try."

"I just want to do what's right." She smiled and added, "I need to bring justice where it's needed." I'm not too sure why that made her smile but her smile was flawless. My breathing stopped for a moment while I admired her.

I noticed her aura while I was doing that, "The crazy thing, little dhampir, is that you mean that. I can tell by your aura." It was true, a million people could spout what she just said but could they believe in it too?

That seemed to catch her attention and I noticed that all talk of spoiled royals had disappeared. "What, are you saying it's not black any more?"

I examined her for a moment then said, "No...it's still dark, definitely. But it's got a little light in it, streaks of gold. Like sunlight."

She smiled even more at this. I hadn't realised how much this dark aura thing upset her before. "Maybe your theory about me catching it from Lissa is wrong then."

I thought for a moment then completely seriously I said, "Depends. When was the last time you saw her?" Only after I said that I realise that I sounded like I was making it up.

Rose punched me lightly and laughed, "You have no clue, do you? You're making this up as you go along!"

She was so close already and then I just lost myself in her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled he even closer to me, I had to have her. I was mad about this girl and just completely mad anyway. "Isn't that the way you normally operate?"

She grinned as I slid a step toward her. Maybe I did make her happy. I just kept hold of that thought so that I didn't back down. She was looking me up and down and studying my face. It made me kind of uncomfortable so I decided to make a semi-joke. "You know, under any other circumstances, this would be hot. Instead, you're looking at me like I'm some kind of science project."

Rose took a deep breath then asked, "Why don't you ever use compulsion on me? And I don't mean just to stop me getting into fights."

The answer to that was easy, I had thought about it many times, "Because half the fun if you is that you're so difficult"

"Do it."

What was she going on about? "Do what?"

"Use compulsion on me." Okay, that was unexpected! I remembered back to earlier in the week when I had to use compulsion on her and she had a go at me.

I really didn't want to get injured, "What?" I asked her, feeling slightly protective of my face.

"Use compulsion one me to make me want to kiss you, except you have to promise not to actually kiss me." Rose was serious! How could I go so close to kissing her then back down? It seemed impossible and I didn't want to go against her word.

I decided to get the defences up and say, "That's pretty weird – and when I say something's weird, you know it is."

"Please." it was one word but full of longing that I couldn't resist so I focused my eyes on hers. I sighed quietly to myself and made sure I would be able to pull away without actually kissing her. I would be hard.

"I want to kiss you Rose, and I want you to want me too." I knew she wouldn't be able to resist and I hardly could. She tilted her head up and I leaned down.

"Do you want me to?" I knew she was still under compulsion so the answer would be yes, but I couldn't resist. "Do you want to kiss me?" I wished at that moment that she wasn't under compulsion and she really did want to kiss me. I realised in that moment just how much I loved this girl.

"Yes." I knew if I waited a moment longer she would press her lips to mine so I stepped back. I knew it would be hard, it would be so easy to just lean back in.

"We're done." I knew she snapped out of it the moment I said that but she still took another step towards me. What was she doing?

"Rose?" I was so confused. She had never made a move on me before, was she really out of the compulsion?

"Adrian...why are you walking away from me? What's wrong?" Yeah, she was definitely out of compulsion so I took a step toward her. She put her hands on my chest then took another little step toward me. Closer than we had been when she was under my compulsion. What was she trying to do to me?

"What's wrong with you is the question." I just decided to be straight out with her. She did look kind of hurt that I thought something was wrong with her, "I didn't mean it like that; I just want to know why you're doing all this." I gestured to my chest and her gaze followed.

"Well, when we were talking before the compulsion thing happened, all I could see was your eyes. They are so pretty and I just want to drown in them, then I also realized you would do anything for me. Then we were so close and then the compulsion started and I just realised that I think I might really like you." Rose finished with a blush.

I let her words sink in and my heart skipped a beat. She wanted me? _WOW!_ It was my lucky day today!

I thought I would really push my luck and say, "So you don't mind me doing this then..." Then I kissed her, at first she seemed really surprised but then the tip of her tongue traced my bottom lip as if looking for entry.

I pushed my tongue forward just slightly to touch hers and she tasted like chocolate and oranges. It was the most amazing kiss and I lost myself in her even more than before.

I let my hands slip around to her back and push her against me. Somewhere along the way her hands had wound their way around my neck and into my hair. Our kiss deepened and just as I was slipping one of my hands up her shirt, some one cleared their throat behind us. Rose was blocking my view so I couldn't see who it was – and anyway, they were in shadows.

Rose jumped away from me as I let my hand slip away from her. We both thought it was a Guardian as no one can move ghost silent like that except them. We were sorely surprised though, because stepping out of the shadows was none other than Christian Ozera.

When Rose and I both just stood there gaping at him he raised one eyebrow and said, "Interesting conversation."

At that moment I knew that he had not only seen me and Rose but had heard our entire conversation. Great!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Here is the final chapter of I Never Knew and the big surprise is finally here!**

**I am desperate for a random lemon because if I don't get one, it will take me soooo much longer to UD!**

**Big thank you to my awesome Beta Reader AnimeSiren. You rock!**

**Disclaimer – Richelle Mead owns everything except for extra characters and plot line!**

Chapter 3

_Adrian POV_

_ When Rose and I both just stood there gaping at him he raised one eyebrow and said, "Interesting conversation." _

_ At that moment I knew that he had not only seen me and Rose but had heard our entire conversation. Great! _

Christian POV

Holy Crap! What I had just witnessed would be burnt into my memory for my entire life! Rose was about to do the nasty with Adrian – a guy she wouldn't go near two days back, even though he always made passes at her. What kind of world was this!? (It would have been an awesome turn on if it was anyone but Rose and Adrian, that just made me feel ill.)

I have to give Rose credit though for sitting there while me and Liss went at it, I did honestly feel sorry for her – just not sorry enough for this to slip. They had also been talking about me behind my back. They hadn't said anything harsh, but still!

I was just so shocked when Rose asked Adrian to use compulsion on her then even more when she kissed him without compulsion. That's why it had taken so long for me to make myself known. My head was reeling and I wondered if I were seeing things.

Adrian and Rose had stopped gawking at me now. Rose was blushing dark crimson and Adrian had a look on like a naughty schoolboy who had been caught. Rose however, was the naughty schoolgirl. Not Adrian...he was only a man. Even I found Rose hard to resist sometimes.

They were still stood there awkwardly so to break the tension I said, "Come on Rose. I need to go to the feeders." I didn't but I couldn't think of anything else I could say to get her away without seeming to want to go talk to Rose; which is exactly what I wanted to do.

Neither of them noticed anything and Rose just said, "Sure. I'll meet you on the way." Her expression said she wanted to have a quick 'talk' with Adrian so I left them to it. Better not risk it so I just went on out and waited for Rose.

As I walked out I caught sight of Lissa but I didn't want to say anything in case Rose didn't want Lissa to know. I would at least let Rose have _some _dignity. I decided to hide around the corner of the commons so that I could see when Rose walked out and so that my gorgeous blonde angel couldn't see me.

Adrian POV

As soon as Christian had disappeared from sight I turned to Rose and just smiled sheepishly. After all the women I had been with I didn't know what to say to this girl. She just blew me away.

I couldn't believe that she actually liked me but I had to ask the next question, "I feel like an idiot saying this but I have to. I haven't actually asked you before so I thought I should so...will you be my girlfriend?" Argh! Why did I say it like that?

"You have asked me out before!" Okay, Rose was actually shocked that I had said this, as was I. I knew what I would say next though, as I had been planning to really ask her out.

"No, I haven't actually asked you out on a date or asked you to be my girlfriend but I have made indecent passes and pushed for nudity. I just thought that I should do it right." Did I have to sound like a boy scout?

Rose was obviously blown away. I normally beat around the bush but this was something I just wanted to get done. What she said next actually upset me, "Err...write me a letter sort of thing telling me why I should be your girlfriend and why you would be good boyfriend. I have had too much heartbreak. I will be your temporary girlfriend for one week only, and then I expect your essay. I'm being serious!" What? That's not fair. She's teasing me!

It was better than no Rose though so I just said, "I can do that. Does that mean that you'll be seen with me then?" I was so excited I thought I would burst.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Come on," she grabbed my hand and led me out toward the feeders rooms. Christian appeared from the right and joined us. Now it was his turn to gawk at us. I smiled smugly and he looked shocked.

This was obviously not what he had expected to happen and he actually looked kind of upset – did he have a thing for Rose? No way was he getting to her. She was mine now!

"Rose, I have to go and write up my love note to you up. Meet you soon!" With that, I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and swept off toward my room to begin my writing.

As I walked off I heard Rose giggle and I could imagine Christian rolling his eyes.

Christian POV

Oh...that was completely unexpected. I knew her and that Belikov guy had something going on but I didn't really think that would be anything. When I saw her and that ass Adrian get together I realised just how jealous I actually was. I wanted to be with Rose. I had felt that way for a while but kept everything to myself; it was better that way as I was dating her best friend, Lissa. I had denied my love to Rose because I knew it was wrong but now she was with Adrian. I had to tell her everything soon or I would lose my Rose forever.

I already hated Adrian because he wanted to steal Lissa away from me but now I hated him with a passion and he was such a womaniser, how was I going to get Rose to see that?

I know this sounds really stalker-ish but the night I realised I might actually have feeling for Rose - which was back in Spokane – was the night I started keeping my diary, and ever since I have ended it with 'P.S. Rose, why won't you just let me love you?.' I felt like a nerd and no one even knew about it. I really wish I could have shown Rose.

I looked at her longingly and she gave me a confused side look, "See something you like flame boy?" I loved it when she called me that but I just wanted to be sarcastic. I couldn't lose her and Lissa by saying I did like her, that maybe I even loved her.

I said, "Yeah, of course. You have a great body and everyone knows it. Why're you looking at me funny? See something _you_ like, Bad-ass?" I decided on calling her Bad-ass. I said it with double meaning but she ignored me.

"Yeah, I do see something I like actually." I sat by the fountain and she sat next to me. She leaned into me and I gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?' I decided to play along and moved to kiss her. I knew she would pull back so I moved with actions like an attacking snake.

I managed to catch her lips and an electric current ran through us. She slid onto my lap – maybe she did see something she liked - and kissed me once more then pulled away. She had a look like she had just run into me when I was having 'fun' with Lissa. The sweet kiss was long but nothing more.

That kiss decided me. I was in love with the one, the only, Rose Hathaway! I was confused but I was so happy and the kiss had been amazing. That little kiss had meant so much more than every kiss I shared with Lissa.

My joy soon faded when she said, "That was a mistake, you're dating Lissa, who's my best friend. I'm dating Adrian who is currently writing me a letter saying why he is a good suitor. Then he is going to practice Spirit with Lissa and you are going to go up there and pretend this never happened. I need to pull myself together. Meet you there." she gave me an unexpected hug as I walked away.

I always pulled away from her hugs before because I was frightened she wouldn't feel the same about me. I really needed to break up with Lissa but I'm petrified to. What if Rose won't have me when I finish with Lissa? I mean, girls aren't meant to date their friends' old boyfriends, are they? And maybe Rose didn't even like me like I liked her.

I thought about this long and hard as I watched Lissa practice seeing aura's with Adrian. Soon Rose came in and things became a bit too personal for me so Lissa left and I trailed behind her. She gave me a quick goodbye kiss then went our separate ways, she went in the direction of the church attic and I went back to my room. As I slept, I dreamed that I was with Rose and of the family we could have.

Adrian POV

As soon as I got back to my room I started writing. I knew exactly what I was going to say. I re-read it and was pleased with what I read.

_My Dearest Rose,_

_ I know you do not under any circumstance feel completely in love with me but that is how I feel for you – irrevocably in love with you. I know this is not that important – well it might be – but I haven't slept with any women since I met you at the ski lodge a couple of months ago. I have flirted with women but you have flirted with men – you know who I am talking about! I am telling you all this because I want to be completely truthful with you._

_ I love you so much that I will give up all my 'disgusting' habits such as smoking and drinking. I would also take you out on spontaneous romantic getaways._

_ I love you so very much, Rose. And I know this next bit will be a shock to you – but I don't want you for the sex. I really don't, I know it may seem like that but I will prove it to you and am now telling you that we are not having sex until we are either completely ready or we are married. That is if you would want to marry a spoilt Moroi like me._

_ Your one and only, Adrian_

_ P.S. This took me no time at all – well it did actually because there was so much to say to you. But I already knew what I wanted to say._

As I read it again and again to check for anything stupid like spelling I absorbed the words. I thought about Rose and realized that she wouldn't want to read any of that, she wanted something truthful about me.

I sat and wrote all my thoughts out.

_I love this girl called Rose. She is the world to me; I have so much to say to her and so little space. All the feelings overwhelm me. If I could only tell that beautiful dream girl how I feel. But its to embarrassing, she would think I'm a gay boy and I wouldn't be taken seriously. But if there is one way to show her how I feel I would do it!_

_ All my life I've been the guy that everyone misunderstands, everyone thinks I'm perfect and I only get with women so I have a purpose. When I found Rose I felt complete. I had never felt like that with anyone else. I wish I could tell her all this but I know I cant because she would think I'm just being sorry for myself but I am the one everyone presumes is just another spoilt, drunk Moroi. _

_ You want to know more about me, eh? Well...I have a messed up family, my dad thinks he's the boss of everyone. My mum is also a drunk because she works Spirit like me and Lissa. I have a couple of sisters that are older and younger. I have one big brother that thinks he can boss me about. I get ignored because I'm the middle child and everyone fusses with the youngest an eldest. _

_ I'm the son everyone forgets about and I also feel lonely. I never feel lonely with Rose. She lights me up even if her aura is as dark as a graveyard._

_ How I wish she would just be with me so I can explain myself to her. It would be the best thing in the world just being able to sit with Rose and talk about us being together._

_ As I'm writing all this out I thought of a poem that explains how I feel about Rose. It goes:_

_ If love asks a question, do not deceive._

_ For the truth is the only answer, I believe._

_ If my heart should open, love do not fear._

_ Or if my eyes in happiness, shed a tear._

_ Let the wind in my soul blow you away._

_ And the sun in my heart, brighten the day._

_ If love and life, I were to compare._

_ Both of these with you, I would share._

I sat and read these thoughts. After a while I realized that what I had written was basically what I had written in my letter. I needed a break from this stuff so I went for a walk around the dorms. Just before I left my room, I ran back to my desk and grabbed the actual letter just in case Rose came in. I didn't want her to see that. I, however, completely forgot about the thoughts I had written down.

When I reached the cafeteria it was deserted so I sat and thought about how good it would be when Rose and I were together.

Rose POV

A while after Christian and Lissa left I left Adrian to get on with his letter. That night, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about how Christian had looked at me when he had kissed me – the love that painted his face. I then thought about Adrian and I knew I couldn't risk everything for Christian. He might have been playing me, and besides – he's going out with Lissa! I went to find Adrian in hope of having some nice time with my boyfriend and to clear my head of Christian.

I knocked on his door and he didn't answer so I went on in. He wasn't there so I just tidied up for him. That guy was so messy!

When I got to his desk, there was a piece of paper with 'Rose' written on. He must have finished the letter already. Wow, he was serious! I slowly picked it up – suddenly nervous to see what he had written.

The first line said: _The thoughts of Adrian Ivashkov_

As I got half way through, I heard the door open the next moment and Adrian walked in. He froze when he saw me, either because I was in his room or because I was reading the letter that wasn't really a letter. "No! Don't read that!"

He tried to grab it out of my hand but I was too quick, I pulled it away and finished reading it. As I read the whole thing, I had tears in my eyes. When I lowered it, I carefully looked at him. Adrian wouldn't look me in the eyes and when I dropped the note to tilt his chin up so he would look at me, he looked ashamed and embarrassed.

Adrian POV

She jumped into my arms pulling us both onto the bed. "That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me!" she squeaked. She randomly kissed me when I wasn't expecting it, I didn't have time to respond, and I blushed when she pulled away.

"So, did you like it then? And will you be my proper girlfriend?" I asked, still afraid that she thought my writing was stupid.

"Of course! Oh, Adrian! I love you so much!" Wow! I had finally won over the girl of my dreams! I didn't deserve her! This was going to be great.

"I love you too." She was kissing me and slowly unbuttoning my shirt. I stopped her because I meant what I had written in my real letter. She understood and just curled up next to me.

I held in her arms and we soon both fell asleep. I didn't visit her dreams because I knew she would want some alone time. I swear I knew this girl more than I knew myself!

**A/N – As I said at the top, this is the final chapter but I will soon be posting up a sequel (yay!). Check back and read my other story, Pain of Spokane, please!**

**If you guys want anything at all to happen then please feel free to PM me as I am stuck on ideas! If you all help me out, the story will be updated much much quicker!**


End file.
